


A Cure for Insomnia

by Angela



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela/pseuds/Angela
Summary: Summary: Ash can't sleep, so Eiji "relaxes" him. PWP, established Ash/Eiji.





	A Cure for Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime in volumes 11-12

A Cure for Insomnia  
by Angela  
March 8, 2007

 

From his bedroom window on the seventh floor, Ash could see all the way across the park, which lost all its detail at night, becoming nothing more than a dark sea amidst the lights of New York. If he looked down, the traffic seemed small and far away, a bright, silent strip across the otherwise dark view. He’d been awake for hours – it had been snowing for only about forty minutes, but already the windowsill had collected a substantial amount of the stuff.

He wasn’t surprised when Eiji got out of bed, a rustle of blankets and then soft footfalls in the deep carpet. His friend rarely slept the whole night through, and when he woke, he always looked for Ash before drifting back to sleep. Flannel-clad arms slid around him, and Eiji’s warmth pressed against his back. Ash exhaled softly, realizing that he’d been hoping for a distraction.

“You cannot sleep?” Eiji’s voice was thick with drowsy concern.

Ash shook his head. He’d had trouble sleeping for a few weeks – only after days of little to no rest would he finally succumb to a deep, dreamless sleep that he woke from feeling unsteady and cranky.

“Come back to bed,” Eiji cajoled, leaning his head on Ash’s shoulder blade. “It is a cold night.” Ash didn’t answer, didn’t move; even in a soft bed, burrowed beneath the down blanket, he wouldn’t sleep.

Too much was buzzing through his mind. He had too much to do, too much to plan. And if he was right, if he was back in town, then all his plans were useless. The prospect of going head to head with Blanca made the early spring night even colder. 

“Ash?” Eiji’s breath on his neck gave him goose bumps. His friend was persistent and stubborn; if Ash didn’t agree to get into bed, Eiji would probably spend the night right beside him, awake and worried. Ash leaned back against his warm, solid body, sighing as Eiji adjusted to his weight, tightening his hold. 

Apparently realizing that his gentle persuasion wasn’t getting anywhere, Eiji switched tactics. While one arm stayed firmly around Ash’s waist, the other reached across Ash’s chest, stroking circles into his sweatshirt. His fingers were strong and hot – Ash could feel their heat through the thick fabric. Ash watched the snow swirl outside, pretending to be impervious to his friend's seduction. He saw right through Eiji’s strategy – bed was bed, no matter how you got there.

But what was the point of trying to sleep, or trying to relax at all when his brain was a buzzing hive of bees?

Eiji’s mouth found his neck, kissing and nipping at the skin just above the collar of his shirt. “Come to bed,” he suggested again, his voice a low hum against Ash’s spine. Eiji’s hands moved to his waist, creeping beneath his shirt and splaying against bare skin. His fingers traced the lines of Ash’s abdomen, stopping only at the barrier of his low-slung pajama pants; Ash’s breath escaped in a long shudder. “With me.”

The quiet desperation in Eiji’s voice. The damp heat of his lips, his tongue against his neck. The lurch of his own arousal. All of these things made Ash weak. It turned out that the chaos of his mind had nothing on the havoc Eiji could wreak on his body.

He braced one hand on the window and closed his eyes, not wanting the snow or the darkness or the miniature traffic to distract him from the feeling of Eiji’s hands and mouth on his skin. He pressed his forehead against the icy glass, feeling the damp pulse of his own ragged breathing bounce back into his face. He wanted to turn and kiss his lover, wanted to topple onto the bed with him and fuck him until the sun came up. His nails scratched soundlessly against the glass as Eiji’s fingers dipped just beneath the elastic of his pants; this wanting, suffering, was part of the fun. Ash was determined to wait until every last shred of restraint was gone – only then would he turn around and let himself have what he craved. What Eiji craved, too.

“Take this off,” Eiji insisted in a raw whisper, one hand tugging impatiently at Ash’s sweatshirt. His lips slid against Ash’s ear, his tongue darting out to taste the tiny scar where his earlobe had once been pierced. “I want to see you.” His hands grasped the hem of the shirt and pulled up.

Ash let the soft fabric slide across his skin and over his head. The weak light from the hallway let him see their bodies reflected in the dark window; Eiji’s pajama shirt was mostly unbuttoned and drooping off one lean shoulder, neglected as the young man focused all of his attentions onto Ash’s body. Ash’s mouth went dry with desire. He wanted to touch that skin. He twisted, ignoring the strain of his muscles as he leaned back to kiss Eiji’s shoulder, his bicep, nudging the loose flannel away to gain access to more smooth skin.

Eiji’s hand found its way past the waistline of Ash’s pajamas – fingers stroked firm flesh. Ash was startled away from his task, his knees suddenly seeming too weak to hold him. He leaned on his forearms, his breath making a damp cloud of moisture on the glass in front of him. He moaned softly and Eiji bit down on his shoulder. “Ash,” he said, his voice almost gone, “Ash, I need –” His hips pressed hard against Ash’s backside, his erection firm and unyielding through the thin cotton of their clothes.

All the breath left Ash’s lungs, leaving him gasping and desperate. This was new – in all the times they’d been together, Eiji never – “Please,” Ash moaned, pushing back against his lover’s straining hardness. He’d never expected to want it like this. To offer. To beg. “Eiji, please. Fuck me.”

Eiji grabbed his shoulders, turning him around. “You are sure?” he asked seriously. Ash could see his eyes were glassy and heavy-lidded with desire. His lips were parted, his breath coming in short bursts. Even if Ash wanted to say no – which he absolutely didn’t – he knew he’d never be able to refuse that face.

He leaned forward and kissed his lover hard. “I need you, Eiji,” he said against his mouth. His hands cupped Eiji’s face, his fingers deep in the boy’s thick dark hair. “I want you to. Please.” His voice was strained and desperate. He took a step toward the bed, guiding Eiji backwards. 

Eiji hesitated, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. His eyes searched Ash’s frantically, as though he were trying to see if he was lying, to understand that this was really okay. He found what he was seeking, and smiled.

They tumbled onto the bed and it was just a matter of moments before their clothes were lost in the tangle of sheets and blankets. Ash fumbled with the drawer in the nightstand, looking for the lubrication he’d used just the night before. This time he deposited the tube into Eiji’s shaking hands. 

“I do not want to hurt you,” Eiji said unevenly as he spread the slick stuff. “If this makes you think about –”

“It won’t,” Ash assured him, sliding his hand behind Eiji’s head and pulling him down for a kiss. “It’s you,” he explained clumsily. “I mean, you know how I feel—” 

Eiji smiled. “I love you, too,” he said softly. It was something Eiji always understood, though Ash hadn’t yet managed the words. Ash looked up at his lover’s smile, feeling dopey and giddy like a little kid gazing into the face of his hero.

When Eiji entered him, Ash closed his eyes. His body braced itself out of habit, tensing in panic. “Easy,” Eiji whispered against the back of his head, dropping kisses onto his neck. “Relax.” It was what Ash had murmured into his ear the first time. “It’s just me.”

His voice soothed. Ash breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of Eiji’s shampoo from his pillow. He felt surrounded by his lover, consumed. The older boy began to move – slowly at first but getting faster. Ash moaned. It had never been like this – so good. All the nerves that used to scream pain were bursting from pleasure; Ash clenched his hands into the thick down comforter and bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep quiet. 

Eiji’s thrusts were fluid and graceful, and if Ash hadn’t known better, he’d never believe it was the older boy’s first time doing that. He took Ash’s cock in his damp, lubricant-coated hand and mimicked the rhythm there. “I need you to come for me,” he murmured into Ash’s ear. “I want you to show me how much you love this.”

The warm rush of Eiji’s breath in his ear and the low vibration his voice sent a violent shudder through Ash’s body. He arched back, pushing his friend more deeply into him. Eiji groaned, his hand clenching almost painfully around Ash. His toes scrambled for grip on the smooth sheets as he thrust into his lover, once, twice and then he cried out, saying Ash’s name and calling for his Japanese god as his quaking release took hold of him.

As usual, it was Eiji’s voice that sent Ash over the threshold. As soon as the low, passion-heavy sound started, his own orgasm crashed over him like violent surf. He gasped for breath, biting down hard on his own hand to keep from matching Eiji’s cries.

Eiji pulled the heavy blanket over them as they recovered, trembling and panting in one another’s arms. “You are okay?” he asked nervously, pushing Ash’s sweat-soaked hair away from his eyes. 

Ash nodded, unable to speak. He was more than okay. He was sated and exhausted. He felt like he could sleep for days on end. “Thank you,” he finally choked out. “Eiji.” Their burrow beneath the covers smelled like sex. Their skin was sticky with sweat and saliva. The sheet beneath them was damp. And yet Ash had never been so comfortable, so able to relax in Eiji’s strong arms.

Eiji kissed his forehead. “Sleep now,” he urged, gathering Ash somehow closer to the pulsing heat of his body. “I will be here with you,” he promised.

Feeling mildly ashamed that he needed such assurances, Ash nonetheless nestled himself against Eiji’s chest. The steady pulse of his lover’s breath, the slowing of his heartbeat, the cocoon of warmth, all of these lulled him into a peaceful sleepy state.

“I love you,” he murmured, half awake and the words forgotten as soon as they were uttered. 

Eiji chuckled, his own body heavy with the need for sleep. “I know.” He kissed Ash’s hair and closed his eyes. “I know.”


End file.
